


The Performing Monkey: Steve x Reader (Friendship)

by whitts98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitts98/pseuds/whitts98
Summary: After Tony upsets cap, the reader is there to cheer him up





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters :) Please leave feedback, I haven't written anything in a long time so hopefully this is okay :)

Y/n paused as she passed Steve’s closed door. She frowned; something was off; Steve never shut his door. He was known for his forever “open door policy”, always available for any of the team or the staff to come and speak with him, or just sit in silence if anything was ever wrong. He was always there for everyone, y/n knew that, so when she saw he and his door were shut off, she immediately knew something was wrong. 

 

Y/n knocked softly on the door, “Steve honey, you okay?”

 

She waited a few seconds, until she heard a muffled “come in”. 

 

Tentatively y/n opened the door, eyes widening in shock when she saw Steve, lying face down on his bed, bruised and dripping blood. 

 

“Steve! What happened?” Y/n exclaimed, immediately rushing to his side to examine the damage.   
His suit was ripped at the shoulder, a hole the size of a tennis ball the source of all the blood. 

 

“It’s fine y/n, really, just a scratch.” Steve muttered, shrugging away from y/n’s touch.

 

“You need to go to medical.” Y/n insisted. “Now!” She exclaimed, when he made no effort to move. “ Steve this isn’t like you, you’re always the first to get checked out, make sure everyone is okay, what the hell happened?”

 

Steve chuckled. “I’m fine, the mission was just….” 

 

He sighed and trailed off, groaning slightly as he turned over onto his back, to meet the worried eyes of his teammate. “Y/n...Look I'm fine, you can just go, really I’m absolutely fine.”

 

“I would, but you’re bleeding and every second word you say is “I’m fine”, when I know you’re not. Now what happened on the mission?”

 

Y/n knew Steve, Nat and Tony had been on a recon mission the last two days, and she also knew that neither Nat or Tony had said anything to her that indicated anything out of the ordinary had happened.   
Steve sighed again, running his hand down over his bruised face, patting the side of his bed as y/n sat down, still casting worried eyes over his figure. 

 

“The mission was fine...we got the intel, everything went normally. It’s just...well Tony just said some things that’s all.”

 

Y/n tried to hide her frown. If Steve was this upset about something Tony said, she knew it couldn’t be good. “Go on.” She prompted

 

“He implied that I’m outdated.” Steve said. 

 

“That's all? Steve I’m not saying it’s right, but Tony insults us all on a daily basis. Every time I walk into a room, he makes some joke about electricity shocks,” Y/n wiggled her fingers, sparks flying in emphasis. “You know he doesn’t mean anything by it really.” 

 

“No this was different… You see that frame over there.” Y/n looked to where he was pointing, glimpsing the monkey drawing Steve had completed back in his army days. 

 

“Yeah I do, what about it?”

 

“Well, when I drew that monkey, I just...I guess I just didn't feel like I belong, not to the army, not the person I once was. Well, Tony knew that and I guess I had just ticked him off or something, and he just exploded, everything I ever felt about being different, not from here, he basically said and I guess I just….I don’t know.” He trailed off, before shooting y/n a sad smile, “I guess you think that’s pretty lame huh?

 

Y/n reached out for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before replying. “Steve you are the kindest most generous person I know, and I couldn't ask for a better friend. Tony doesn’t know what he's talking about. You belong here more than anyone, you’re our leader, our Captain. If it weren’t for you...You’ve saved my life countless times over, you’re a part of this team and when Tony isn’t being an ass, he knows it too. You’re not a performing monkey, you are Steve Rogers, our friend and our captain. And you are generally pretty smart, except when you’re refusing to go to medical when you are clearly bleeding everywhere.”

 

Steve smiled, “Alright, alright I’ll go get this looked at.” He swung his legs over the bed and pulled y/n up with him. “Thanks y/n, I guess I needed that.” 

 

Y/n smiled back. “That's okay, let’s just go get you stitched up. And don’t worry, when I next see Tony I’ll electrocute him for you. 

 

Y/n and Steve walked off towards medical and later in the day when Steve was alone did he hear the sound of electricity crackling followed by a high pitched scream. Chuckling to himself, he placed the frame face down where he couldn’t see it, grateful for his friends.


End file.
